


Chance Encounters at the Beach

by swankysAssafrass



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Humanstuck, M/M, beach au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 04:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1253299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swankysAssafrass/pseuds/swankysAssafrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat's dragged to the beach for some reluctant summer fun and meets a cute ice cream vendor named Dave.<br/>human!Karkat and friends</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chance Encounters at the Beach

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by an anonymous prompt on tumblr. im being inspired lately thanks guys.

You have no idea why you agreed to this. You hated the beach. The crowds. The heat. Hell, you didn’t even like swimming in particular. However Kanaya and Terezi could be really (and scarily) convincing when they wanted to be, and now here you were sweating it out on the beach as the personal cabana boy to the two aforementioned con artists. You angrily stomp a few more feet before dropping the folding chairs in the sand at your feet.

“Here. We’re setting camp here, because it’s the farthest spot away from the nauseating screams of that infant. Really, who brings a baby to the beach?”

“The beach is for everyone Karkat, even wailing infants,” Kanaya tells you while unfurling the umbrella and staking it in the sand.

“Yeah, where would the fun be in an empty beach?” Terezi puts in as she messily throws down her beach towel. “Half of the fun comes from all the chaos. Like that guy dribbling ice cream all over himself, or that kid who just fell into a hole like an idiot.”

You look around and sure enough there’s a rotund man five feet away cursing and smearing chocolate ice cream across his chest, and not three feet from him there’s a mother attempting to sooth the tears of a five year old boy crying in a hole in the sand.

“I still don’t understand how you do that.” You say, shaking your head in wonder. She just grins and strips in record time, making a beeline for the water. You have no interest in swimming, so you put your folding chair beside Kanaya’s underneath the umbrella and pull out a romance novel, prepared to read until the girls are ready to leave.

“Are you not going in?” Kanaya asks while applying a generous amount of suntan lotion onto her fair skin.

“No, I’m good. You two go have fun while I sit here and shrivel up from dehydration and loneliness.”

“If you wanted to avoid dehydration you really ought to have rethought your outfit.” She says, eyeing your black t-shirt and tan capris with distaste.

“I refuse to let the weather dictate what I wear. I’ll just go buy a water or something.” You tell her, getting up to do just that. “While I’m gone make sure to drag Terezi back here to put on sunscreen, that red haired dunce isn’t going to get skin cancer on my watch.”

“I’ll be sure to do that,” Kanaya smiles and saunters off in the direction Terezi disappeared.

You take your wallet out of your back pocket and rifle through it to make sure you have enough money, then set out in search for the nearest vendor. Two hot, sweaty minutes later you stumble across a small shack with ice cream advertisements plastered all over its walls. It doesn’t say whether they sell water, but you figure it’s worth a shot. You walk up to the counter and bat an inflatable alligator for sale away from your face, peering into the dim shack with unadjusted eyes.

“Sup. What can I getchya?” drawls a voice from the interior.

“One water.” You say and take out some money. Your eyes are beginning to adjust, and you make out a lanky boy around your age with blonde hair and sunglasses sitting behind the counter. As you watch he lifts a pale hand and points lazily at a makeshift sign someone scribbled hastily onto a piece of notebook paper that reads “bottled water is sold out. sorry for the inconvenience!”. You sigh in frustration.

“Sorry bro. We got ice cream if that helps.”

“Alright fine I’ll take one of those.” You concede.

“What flavor?”

“Oh my god I don’t even care at this point, just surprise me!”

“Geez what’s got your knickers in a twist mr.grouchy? It’s just ice cream.” The guy says, opening a mini freezer and plucking out a small colored package from the rest. You glare at him angrily.

“My so called “knickers” are in a “twist” because I was forced to come here against my will and suffer through heat and throngs of perspiring people only to be denied the most basic of human needs; water. And on top of that I have to deal with a snarky ice cream vendor employee asking me what’s got my panties up my ass.”

The guy just laughs.

“Haha wow that was a mouthful. I kinda admire your ability to say all that without breathing. Rant much?” He asks, sliding you the ice cream. You note it’s a fudgsicle and begrudgingly approve his choice.

“Only when egotistical employees need to be taken down a peg or two.” You reply, forking over the money.

“Touche,” he says handing you your change. “The name’s Dave, by the way.”

Dave stares at you expectantly, and you realize he’s waiting for you to reciprocate.

“Karkat.” You mutter, ripping the fudgsicle open and tasting it.

“That’s a weird name.”

“Well Dave isn’t anything fucking special.”

He snorts in amusement. You’re ready to turn around and leave when he says “hey wait!” and grabs your empty fudgsicle wrapper. Producing a permanent marker he scribbles something on the white part of the plastic before handing it back to you.

“Here’s my chumhandle. Feel free to hit me up sometime.”

Your cheeks are already hot from the heat but you feel them become hotter when you take the offered wrapper.

“Sure, maybe if I have nothing better to do.”

“So tsunedere…”

“What?”

“Nothing.”

You eye his poker face warily before saluting a quick goodbye with your fudgsicle, heading back in the direction of your stuff. When you’re once again seated underneath the umbrella with an open book on your lap, you finally dare to take out the wrapper and look at it. The chumhandle says “turntechGodhead” in messy, boyish writing. You find yourself blushing again.

“Whatchya got there?” Terezi asks, appearing out of nowhere. You jump, slamming your book shut and concealing the wrapper.

“Nothing!”

“Do I sense a falsehood?”

“It’s nothing really-” you try, but she’s already snatched the book away from you with an evil grin.

“My my, what’s Karkles hiding in here?”

“Terezi give that back!”

“You’ll have to take it by force!” she cackles and runs for the ocean. You give chase, and before you know it you’re both submerged waist deep in water. You try to grab the book back but Terezi holds it just out of reach, laughing loudly at your pathetic attempts and attracting weird stares from other beachgoers. You end up flailing and manage to knock if from her hands into an oncoming wave, waterlogging the book and rendering it completely ruined.

“Aww Karkat why’d you go and do that! Now I’ll never find out your juicy secret!” Terezi sulks.

“I guess not!” you say, not sorry at all.

The wrapper was lost to the ocean, but you don’t care. You’ve already committed the chumhandle to memory.

**Author's Note:**

> Yup.


End file.
